The Blood that was Shed
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: A mad scientist in a secret underground lab using the essence of the four ninja managed to create four beautiful kunoichi. Serophene, Amelia, Meredith, and Fern. But when their creator wants them to kill the ninja, they run off so they could warn them. Will they be able to save the ninja? This is an idea given to me by one of my fans :) Rated T for strong language and blood


**A.N: Hey everyone, here I am coming to you live from my grandma's house! Yeah I'm chilling out here right now...So, a little while back I had a certain viewer of mine named Ninjago Katniss request that I do a Ninjago Fanfic entitled: "The Blood that was Shed". Now, since at the time I had my "Ninja and the Housekeeper" keeping me busy, I promised her that I would start the fanfic as soon as "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" was finished...Now that I have finished the story and that my sequel is currently being a major pain to write, I remembered the promise I made and I am a girl of my word so I'm going to start this now while my sequel is still in progress. So Ninjago Katniss, here you go :) I give you all…"The Blood that was Shed"! :)**

* * *

Blood...Hair...Old worn out parts...All these ingredients were stolen from four of the most powerful heroes in all of Ninjago...But was it going to work? Have I finally succeeded after experiencing trial and failure?

A dark secret lab is where our story begins...Light is flashing across four metal capsules and the only source of noise in the hollow lair was the ringing sound of maniacal laughter belonging to two humans. One was a middle-aged scientist in a white lab coat and purple gloves. His hair was a tangled up mixture of grey and white, his eyes had bags under them and were bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in days.

"It is almost complete…" The scientist said, rubbing his hands together. He turned to the only other person in the room. A man with fiery scruffy red hair and stubble beard wearing a lab coat as well.

"Ron! Flip the switch!" The scientist ordered, "Of course master." The red-haired man known as Ron said nodding. He flipped the rather large switch in front of him and the lightning sparks grew bigger and began to wrap around the metal capsules making loud crackling sounds.

"Yes...YES! THIS IS IT!" The scientist said, now incredibly eager that his plan was working. The lightning continued to crackle and spark and illuminate the capsules from the inside. The process lasted about a minute longer and the mad scientist seemed to be savoring every moment. But then something went wrong, the capsules began to shake. The scientist looked towards his assistant who was rapidly pressing buttons and flipping switches to make the capsules cool down.

"Ron! Why isn't it working?!" The scientist demanded, Ron was now literally sweating _rivers_ trying to get the overloading to stop.

"I...I don't know sir!" Ron yelled over the loud crackling of the lightning, "It..It appears to be overloading!"

"Well do SOMETHING!" The scientist demanded, suddenly the four capsules were shaking and lighting up brighter than ever. Then the metal on each of the capsules began to crack.

The scientist looked to his assistant and said the only option they had left…

"HIT THE DIRT!"

The capsules burst open and released a huge blast of wind and a blinding light that lasted for about a minute. The blast of wind was so powerful that some of the machines were ripped apart. Both the scientist and Ron were hiding behind the sturdier machines hoping that the sudden explosion would soon end. When the light cleared the two scientists came out from behind the machines and stared at the damage. The entire lab was ruined, all of the flimsy machines that were in the lab were either ripped of the parts or smashed against the wall. The two approached the now completely ruined capsules wondering if this time they had succeeded.

Inside each of the capsules was a girl who laid unconscious. The girl inside the first one had red hair and had daggers laying beside her. Inside the second one, laid a girl with brown hair and glasses. Laid out in front of her were two fans. In the third capsule there was a girl with blue hair; a trident rested in her hand. And finally, in the fourth capsule was a girl with blonde hair that possessed a whip. The four unconscious females were breathing steadily in and out. The two men stared at them in shock that their goal had finally been achieved.

"We did, Ron. We have done it!" The scientist said happily, Ron's face immediately displayed a smile and the two inched closer to the girls. The scientist approached the red-haired girl with the daggers in the first capsule while Ron came closer to the blonde girl in the fourth capsule with the whip.

"Are they alive?" Ron asked, the scientist grabbed the red-haired girl's wrist and checked her pulse.

"This one is alive." He said, "Check the others, see if they're alive." He ordered, Ron gave a nod and checked the blonde girl's pulse. He was glad to find that she was alive as well. The mad scientist walked over to the brunette with glasses and checked her pulse too.

"This one's also alive...check the blue-haired one." He said, Ron went over to the blue-haired girl who, unlike the others, wasn't breathing. He felt her wrist to see if he could get a pulse out of her...There was no pulse…

Ron stood up. "I'm afraid this one didn't make it, sir." He said, sadly shaking his head. "Well at least the other three are alive…" The scientist shrugged, that's when the two of them heard stirring. Ron and the scientist turned to find the red-haired girl was waking up. Then they heard more stirring and groaning to find the other girls except for the blue-haired one were waking up as well. Each of the girls opened their eyes and sat up to look around confusingly at their surroundings. But their curiosity turned to immediate panic as soon as they saw the two unfamiliar men.

"Wh...Who are you? Where are we?" The nerdy brunette asked obviously intimidated, "Relax ladies...there is no need to be frightened by us…" The scientist said, "We are your creators...we made you through the essence of Ninjago's greatest heroes who are all now past their prime...Now we will train you to use your powers and weapons granted to you and you will learn to use them for a great purpose…" The scientist explained, suddenly the still girl with blue hair woke up with a groan. She sat up like the others did and put her left hand to her head.

"Master! The blue one survived as well!" Ron pointed out, the scientist turned to find the blue-haired girl alive. His face immediately split into a devious smile. "Ah, so all four of you made it…" He said, he began to walk around the room almost as if he were a villain.

"Why did you create us?! and why did you give us weapons?!" The red-haired girl demanded, the scientist turned to her.

"All will be explained in time my dear." He simply answered, "But first...your names…" He looked at the girl with red hair and the daggers. "Your name will be...Serophene…" He then looked to the nerdy brunette with glasses and fans. "Your name is now Amelia…" He looked to the blue haired girl with the trident. "You my dear are Meredith...and..last but not least…" He turned to the brown-eyed blonde with the whip. "Your name is...Fern…" The scientist then turned his back to them. "And together, you will make the perfect kunoichi team ever created!"

* * *

 **And there's Chapter 1 for you, I hope you liked it :) I managed to tweak it up a little bit and I would like to gove credit to a certain someone. Ninjago Katniss, Thank you for giving me the priviledge to write this and I can promise you all that another chapter will be out soon. Peace :)**


End file.
